exsennadepofandomcom-20200214-history
Imecerek
Summary Imecerek is a character from Storiverse, He was a military officer of Noksania who has died years ago, yet his soul lived on, controlled bodies as "vessels" and continued to do what he did for all of his life. years later he fought many bates against the Mugenverse and killed many Mugenverse soldiers and civilians, He ultimately fought against and killed by Beikan. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C '''| '''2-A, possibly Low 1-C Name: Imecerek Origin: Storiverse (ExSENNA) Gender: Male prior to death, varies with vessels | Inapplicable, referred to as male Age: 34 during his first his death, 170 during his second death | Inapplicable Classification: Human (formerly), Spirit, Member of Noksania | Beyond, Ruler of 4th dimension Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possession (Uses corpses as vessels to fight, can use three of them), limited Soul Manipulation (Can split his soul to three pieces to posses three vessels), Flight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 6, 7 and 8; Reliant on his soul finding another vessel. All three pieces of his soul needs to be destroyed), Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery (of his Kwan Dao and many others weapons), Enhanced Senses (Can sense incorporeal and abstracts), Teleportation and BFR (Can send people to alternate universes, can also send them to deadly environments such as a volcano or space), Illusion Creation (creates various illusions, usually targeted sight and hearing, can trick sentient AI with illusions, can see through illusions), Time Stop (Can stop time for 50 seconds; automatically activates when he's in danger), Summoning (Can summon bodies of those he has killed, up to 30 of them, summons can move in stopped time, he can also use them as vessels) Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Illusion Creation and Time Stop (Can see through illusions, can defend his soul against attacks, can move in the stopped time at the cost of his own 50 second time stopping ability), Invisibility and Non-Corporeal for his Soul (His soul can leave the vessels if vessel becomes unusable, can quickly find another body or use one of his summons, his soul invisible) | Higher-Dimensional Existence (Was resurrected as a Beyond, a race of entities who are beyond regular time and causality), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Reality Warping (constantly alters and distorts reality), Transmutation, Non-Physical Interaction, Void Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Can be exist in nonexistent realms, can turn others into nothingness), Death Manipulation (has significant control over life and death, can kill other Beyond), Power Nullification (seemingly automatically nullfied powers of other Beyond on multiple occasions when they tried to attack him), Mind Manipulation (Mind controlled many Beyond to join him), Cosmic Awareness and Acausality (Type 4; All Beyond are beyond regular causality), Reactive Evolution (Can quickly adapt and develop a counter to a new ability, managed to adapt Magnashire's Kader) Attack Potency: Building level+ '''(Can throw boulders at this speed) | '''Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level '(If had not been stopped, he was going to erase the entire Multiverse, He was wiewed as untouchable by other Beyond and Magnashire Atadan said that his power was somewhat comparable to İmha Kolye Beikan. He was thread to all reality up to 5th dimension) 'Speed: Relativistic+ '''movement speed (Around 80% SOL) with '''Massively FTL+ '''combat speed (Can attack trillions of times speed of light) | '''Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class 10 '''| Immeasurable''' Striking Strength: Building Class+ '''| '''Unknown Durability: Building level+ '''(can take hits from those who are just as strong as himself) His soul makes him somewhat difficult to kill | '''Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: High | Limitless Range: Melee range, Extended Melee range with his Kwan Dao, varies with weapons | Likely Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: His Kwan Dao and numerous other weapons | None * Can Create/Summon: Undead, can summon those who he has killed, up to 30 of them Intelligence: Gifted''' (Was a military officer in his lifetime, knows how to use numerous weapons and fighting skills) | Supergenius '''Weaknesses: Can parmanently be killed if his soul gets destroyed, his soul is incapable of fighting, the vessel has to be dead in order to be used | None notable Key: Canon |''' Non-Canon''' Others Notable Victories: ' '''Notable Losses: ' '''Inconclusive Matches